Kindred Souls
by BloodVenom45
Summary: No matter the obstacles, even when all seems to lead to one fate whether you like it or not. There is hope, hope that one will find what they had always seeked. A place to call home, parents whom love you, a best friend to confide in and one that you call your soulmate. Even if things are bleak, kindred souls always find a way to end up together.
1. Chapter 1

**Kindred Souls**

 **Chapter 1**

All stories have a beginning, for this particular one; it starts at the end of another. The circle of life continues on even if some live thousands of years...eventually they too close the book to their story. Here we begin with at the bottom of a short cliff, where a very old, rusted red sedan lay flipped over on a patch of dry, yellow grass. The two front doors were swung limply open, and a pool of vibrant red blood spilled forth from the hood of the car. In the crisp, night air the area smelled of death to any ordinary human. However, the soft cries of a child was what drew the night walker towards the accident' barely compelled by the sweet scent of blood. The creature stepped into the beaming headlights of the sedan, and tilted its head, it had been sure there were no survivors. Another cry, louder than the last piqued its curiosity and it could not help but slip around to the back of the turned over car to peer golden coloured orbs, just as bright as the headlights into the cracked and splintered glass window. What the creature saw, was enough to elicit a gasp of surprise. In the next instant the back car door was pulled from its place as easily as if were a blanket. The child within, appearing four years of age quit her cries and stared with huge, chocolate brown eyes out at the creature who crouched down in front of her and held out a pale as sheet hand. The child sniffled, and rubbed at her bloodshot eyes before she cautiously reached out her much smaller hand to clasp onto the offered palm. A moment later she was gently lifted from the wreckage, and it became clear of her attire. She wore nothing but a pale pink nightgown, with a brown teddy bear logo on the front. There was also blood spatters that stained the pjs. The night walker's lips tightened into a thin line as she cradled the small human in its arms.

"it's alright." The creature whispered to the child, whom simply watched them silently, before her brown eyes slid back to the car wreckage and quivered her bottom lip visibly.

"Momma. Pappa." She called out, reaching out towards what were her now deceased parents it would seem. It was then the night walker stiffened and tilted their face up to flare its nostrils, inhaling deeply. The smell of leaking oil could be scented and in no less than ten seconds it and the child blurred, suddenly finding themselves thirty feet away from the car. Winded, the child clutched onto the creature that held her, just as the car caught flame. The night walker turned, so that they it faced away from the fire and the child could not see.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" That soft voice called to the child, who looked up into those golden twin pools of gold.

"B-Bella Swan." She murmurs, rubbing at her eyes again; one hand clutching onto the creatures shirt in a tight grip. "Where momma and papa?" She asked as she was carried away, a low rumble coming from the car it was soon to explode. They blurred again and as they ran the night walker thought of what to say, but only the truth spewed out.

"Gone."

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 **AN: Let me know what you think. Longer chapters if I get enough attention.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from twilight unless my own character emerges.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kindred Souls**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight**.

Chapter 2

 **Six years later.**

A soft knock upon the bedroom door alerted the owner within, whom quickly finished tying her comfortable, sketcher, sneakers. The girl hops off the edge of her bed, which was adorned with a simple purple comforter, and two matching sets of pillows. Running towards the door, she threw it open with a happy grin already spreading across her face to reveal small gaps of her two missing teeth. One from the top, and one from the bottom. It made her no less adorable.

"Esme!" The young, ten year old girl with familiar, wide, bright brown eyes. She threw her arms around the woman's stone cold waist and nuzzles into her abdomen.

The woman in question smiles just as brightly as the child, wisps of her auburn hair falling into her golden cesspools as she bent slightly at the waist to return the child's hug whom seem unbothered by her skin's natural chill.

"Good morning, Bella. Are you ready for breakfast before you run off to school?" Esme murmurs down to the child, she considered one of her own. She felt a nod against her stomach, before Bella pulls back only to grasp her hand and start to tug her from the room downstairs.

"Can I just have cereal, today Esme? I want to get to school early to meet up with Jacob!" Bella inquires, jumping down the final step of the stairs before rushing forwards towards the kitchen, zipping past another woman. Rosalie. Some might say she was the most beautiful woman in the world, with her killer curves, her flawless skin, her full, plump red lips. Lastly, that gorgeous waves of golden blonde hair that nearly matched the colour of her eyes. Said eyes narrow as Bella whips past her, glaring after the exuberant child.

"Slow down, girl before you break something!" Rosalie hisses in what seems like high annoyance, but the softening of her gaze said otherwise from Bella's sheepish grin.

"Sorry Auntie Rose!" Bella shouts, clambering on top of the kitchen counter so that she could reach for her favorite box of cereal despite her apology to Rosalie; the girl tended to be rather reckless and bold. Some members of the Cullen family felt themselves to blame for her behavior, as they were not human and could only raise her to the best of their ability.

Bella strains herself trying to reach for the top shelf, where her box of fruity pebbles sat waiting. However, she miscalculated her ability to reach of course and slipped slightly. Losing her balance, she began to fall backwards; she didn't even have time to feel fear. Gentle, cold hands caught her easily one arm sliding around her small waist, to heft her up onto someone's hip. Another slender hand reached up and grabbed the half empty box of fruity pebbles and held it out to her.

"Is this what you were trying to kill yourself for?" Bella's saviour hums in amusement, and the girl immediately perks up. She squirmed enough to turn her head to meet the loving gaze of her favorite Cullen member.

"Alice!" She squeals, throwing her arms around the woman. Chuckling softly, Alice Cullen squeezed her little human to her frame. Standing at five feet and three inches, Alice was the shortest amongst her siblings but in no way the weakest. Her hair was a dark, raven colour that glistened without any light and was spiked up in several different direction. She found it to be an organized chaos. She wore to her slender frame, the latest trend out from New York. Dark blue, bootcut jeans that seemed to hug her hips in the best way and accented her backside to perfection. A hot pink, bejeweled belt was looped through the pants loops and clinging to her torso like a second skin was a white, long sleeved, sequined blouse that dipped teasingly at her cleavage. Finally, a simple silver locket hung loosely around her slender neck.

"Hey there, cutie." She giggles wind chimes at Bella, stroking the girl's wonderfully smooth chestnut locks. "You know you aren't a monkey right? Let's not give poor mom a headache." Alice says gently, setting Bella down on a chair at the dining room table.

"Thank you, Alice dear. She'd given me such a fright." Esme says to her, while she cups Bella's cheek to press a cool kiss to the giggling girl's crown. Alice merely offers her adoptive mother a sly grin, tapping her index finger against her temple. The short Cullen pours Bella her cereal and milk, before walking over and placing the bowl in front of the hungry child.

"Eat up." She commands, to which Bella obliges scarfing down her breakfast like she hadn't eaten in days; finishing in five minutes tops. She hops up from her seat and rinses out her bowl. She then snatches up her plain, purple backpack and all but yanks Alice towards the garage and to the yellow Porsche that would take her to school.

 ** _xxxxxx_**

 **AN: Another chapter for my one review, which I am thankful for. For being my first I dedicate this chapter to you. It is still short, but never fear the more reviews I get the longer the chapters. Keep It Up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kindred Souls**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight.**

Chapter 3

"Bella!" The young girl was just hopping out of the backseat of the sleek, yellow Porsche with the help of Alice when the call of her name drew her attention to a boy that was around her age, sprinting towards her.

"Jake!" Bella calls back before she turns to peer up her chocolate brown eyes up at Alice, whom was staring at her best friend with an unreadable expression. Bella steps forward and hugs her favorite aunt around her waist.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Alice crouches down to gather Bella in her arms for a warm hug, stroking the back of her head. "Have a great day at school, okay sweetheart?" The raven haired vampire murmurs into the girl's ear.

At this time the small indian boy, Jacob had reached them and he tugged impatiently at the hem of Bella's shirt.

"Come on, Bells!" He exclaims, unaware of the fierce glare being sent his way by Alice who reluctantly lets Bella go.

"Go on," She says, nudging Bella towards the boy while straightening again. "I'll be here after school to pick you up."

Bella sends her 100 watt gap toothed grin at Alice and waves, before clasping her hand with Jacob and allowing him to drag her towards the school.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Alice's PoV

Arriving home after a brief hunt, Alice shut off the engine to her car and climbs out and without even bothering to turn out she speaks aloud.

"Yes, Jasper?"

Said male steps out from the shadows in one fluid movement, lean and powerful he resembled that of a panther. He wore a fitted, long-sleeve brown tunic and dark jeans that hung low on his hips. Shaded, golden orbs rest on Alice before he speaks.

"You know why I'm here." He rumbles, taking a step closer and causing Alice to stiffen and slowly turn to face him, her lips pursed tightly.

"Yes, and my previous answer remains." She replies, stoic and firm; arms lifting to cross under her breasts. "She's my _mate_ , Jasper. I can't be with you." Alice had to ignore the flash of pain that washed over Jasper's otherwise expressionless chiseled face.

"She's a child." Came his stone reply, vanishing from his position and reappearing in an instant right before her, staring burning holes right into her eyes. "At the least. Be with me until she matures. If I can't convince you by then, that you belong to me then I will cease my efforts." Alice fought not to flinch when her ex husband lifted his hand to stroke her cheek with the back of his knuckles. As they were of the same species, his touch was not cold to her but compared to Bella who was like a warm blanket; he would always have a chill.

"No." She took a step back, then held her ground shaking her head slowly. "I know my chances are bleak. I've looked at all the possibilities. However." Alice's eyes seem to glow with determination, "I know what is in my heart. I will fight until I am no longer able." She places both her hands on Jasper's chest and gently pushes him back, the look I'm her eyes when she looks at him was far from gentle.

"I've seen _all_ the possibilities, Jasper." Her voice had slipped into a low, protective growl. "I will fight."

A knowing look gleamed in the male's gaze, and he bristled only slightly before forcing a charming smile, then turns and disappears inside the house.

Alice breathes out in relief, leaning back against the hood of her car to gather herself. After a few moments she pushes off her hood and also moves to enter her home from the garage

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jacob, where are we going?" Bella was following behind her friend, her voice holding a nervous tinge to it; where Jacob was excitedly leading her towards the back of their school where a small patch of woods lay. Their school resided in La Push, on the reservation. There were many woods and an actual forest on small plantation.

"Almost there." Jacob grunted, holding apart some bushes so that Bella could get through without being scratched. Entering the woods, Bella just got more nervous but since she was used to the adventures that Jacob loved to take her on she just went with it.

Finally they break through into a small clearing, it wasn't much. Just a small circular field with healthy, green grass. To Bella's surprise, her other friends Embry and Quil were already there also.

"Jake...what's going on?" Curiosity at its peak, Bella was about to refuse to take another step when Jacob turned and faced her with a blinding grin.

"Come on." He held out his hand for her to take, and after several moments she finally slid her fingers into his palm, albeit still suspiciously. He tugs her further into the clearing then comes to a stop beside Embry and Quil, whom stood there trying to look important. Jacob turns to look at Bella with a strangely serious expression.

"Do you want stay together with me forever Bella?" He asked, staring inquiringly into her eyes which caused Bella to tilt her head in confusion.

"Of course, Jake. I want us all stay together forever." She glances at Embry and Quil at this and returns their grins. Jacob steps closer, directly into her line of vision forcing her gaze back to him.

"But, _especially_ me, right?" He continued stubbornly, pointing his thumb at his chest.

Still confused, Bella reaches out and touches the pads of her fingers against the boy's cheek as if to check if he was okay.

"Jakie. Don't worry. We'll be together forever." She assures him, her smile wide. Jacob stares at her positively beaming for several moments before he leaned in and pressed his warm lips to hers in a brief peck.

Bella blinks her brown eyes several times, heat scorching her cheeks from the unexpected kiss from her best friend. She steps back when he pulls away and gives him an incredulous look.

"Jacob. You have cooties." She huffs, like she was highly offended and Embry plus Quil gag loudly, before falling over themselves to howl with laughter. Jacob paid them no mind and focuses on Bella. The boy tugs a simple silver bracelet from his pocket. One lone charm hung from it, and the figurine was a carved wolf. He holds it out for her to take.

Bella gasps and happily accepts the gift and help with clasping it on her left wrist. She admires the charm, running her finger over the smooth wolf figurine. It was surprisig really how much detail had gone into the small charm. She faintly wondered if he had made it himself. The sound of his voice again brought her from her thoughts and she looked up and asked that he repeats himself.

"When I don't have cooties will you let me do that again?" He repeats, reaching up a hand to scratch the back of his neck a nervous smile aimed t her. A soft giggle escapes Bella as she reached out to grab his hand and begin to drag him from the woods yelling at the still gagging Embry and Quil to follow.

"Hmm, when you don't have cooties we can kiss again." She finally agreed, blushing faintly when Jacob gave his biggest grin yet as the four of them trudge off to school again since lunch was almost over.

 **AN: Some of you are curious about the plot, and I have laid down some vague hints. But to be a bit more clear this is not going to be a smooth sailing story. The end game is ineed Alice/Bella but it will take alot of trials and tribulations to get there. Have faith in me though and hopefully you say until the end. Thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews and as always keep it up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: New chapter to come soon. I'll be working on this as well as my second story. Apologies for the wait.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Bella's POV

Sometimes fourth grade wasn't all it was cracked up to be, sometimes you get hurt and want to cry. Something that ten year old Bella Swan would soon find out during lunch break.

"Hey, Bella. We're gonna eat outside by the playground with Embry and Quil. Wait for me?" Bella had her lunch made by Esme, so she didn't need to wait in line, like her best friend Jacob was doing right now.

"Sure, Jake." She replies, flashing her brilliant gap toothed smile, unknowingly sending the darker toned boy in a blushing mess as she skips out towards the playground.

Before she can even take three steps past the door, something hard knocks into her shoulder, sending her flailing off to the side. "Ow!" She cries out, clutching her arm with her free hand, and turning her burning glare on the culprit.

"Ugly Bella." A boy sneered at her, he was burly for a child, built hefty and broad shouldered. His eyes were black, beady and filled with spite. The boy steps forward, hovering over Bella as he had a good three inches on her. "What did your rich mommy pack today, Bella? Pudding cup?" The boy taunts, reaching his grubby hands towards the lunch pail Bella held tightly in her grip.

"None of your business Paul! Leave me alone!" Bella stands her ground, snatching her lunch pail away out of Paul's reach. The boy's face scrunched in an awful scowl and he puffs out his chest as he approaches Bella, balling his hands into fists.

"You don't belong here." Paul spat, now standing nose to nose with her as he glares down at her with horrible contempt. "You should go to that fancy public school off this turf if you know what's good for you." Having been used to this kind of treatment from Paul, Bella simply huffs and crosses her arms over her chest, giving the boy a very unimpressed look.

"Make me." She challenged, not backing down a single inch, meeting Paul's glare with a fierce one of her own. Paul's face reddens to the colour of beet as his anger grows to the boiling point. The boy snags Bella's lunch pail and gives a rough yank that managed to pull it free. Off balance Bella stumbled backwards, and with a hateful look Paul uses one hand to shove hard against her chest, which knocks Bella onto the asphalt with a heavy thump. The girl's knee heavily hits the ground, and her skin splits into a tear, and as the fresh blood spilled over down her leg Bella began to sniffle. However she refuses to cry, and instead stares at Paul with a watery glare. Just in that moment a dark shadow runs in front of her, and a second later a curled fist knocks right into Paul's jaw which sends that boy sprawling to the ground with a shout of pain.

"If you ever put your hands on Bella again." Jacob seeths, as the teachers start to surround them, lifting Bella up gently into their arms. "I'll beat you into a pulp!"

* * *

The school nurse patched up Bella all nice and clean, and announced she was able to return to class. Her family had other plans in mind. Her mother, Esme was currently speaking with the principal in a rather icy way that kind of frightened and amused Bella as she stood there watching, with her hand tightly grasping the cool palm of her favorite Aunt Alice.

"I'm just saying that the boy should be expelled not suspended for putting his hands on my child, and as I come to understand this is _not_ the first time he has done so." Bella stifles her giggles by pressing her face against Alice's side, she knew her family would hear anyway but only Alice glances down at her with mirth dancing through her golden gaze. There was also something else there, Bella couldn't quite place it. She'd never seen the look before in her Aunt. Muted anger perhaps? The only close resemblance she could recall was when Uncle Jasper sometimes looked at her. Speaking of Uncle Jasper where was he? Bella's entire family except Jasper was present, sort of sending the staff here in a state of awe from the large amount of beauty going around. Without speaking, Bella gives her Aunt Alice's hand a squeeze, and the woman automatically murmurs down the answer.

"Uncle Jasper has trouble around you, when you are bleeding Bella. Remember? He..doesn't like the smell of blood." Alice gives Bella's hand a reassuring squeeze, but Bella frowns a little. She had a gut feeling there was more to it, almost like Uncle Jasper didn't like her, even though he had always been super sweet with her and brought her presents. It felt..off.

"Bella!" Jacob bursts into the office room, and unknowingly causes every Cullen to stiffen suddenly, and glance over at the boy as he runs towards his best friend and grabs her shoulders. "Are you okay? That stupid Paul! I warned him off you for good, Bells I premise!" The small Indian boy seemed to be a wreck, his long, black hair was windswept, and covered with dirt and leaves. The clothes he wore was torn, and soiled. It looked as though Paul had gotten more than the one punch earlier. Positively beaming at her hero, Bella tries to pull her hand free to fling her arms around Jacob, but Alice held taut. Before she could ask, her hand was abruptly dropped and Alice turns away. Not overly concerned, Bella throws her arms around Jacob's neck and giggles happily.

"You saves me, Jake!" She cries planting a peck on the boy's cheek, whom coughs and grins sheepishly.

"Aw, it was nothin'." He scratches the back of his neck whole hugging Bella back with one arm, after she pulls away the two kids notice, Esme was done speaking with the principal was standing, patiently waiting with a warm smile aimed towards the two. "Ready to go home, sweetheart?" She asks, holding out her hand. Bella gives Jacob another squeeze then rushes to grab her mother's hand. Before they turn to leave Esme, looks down at Jacob, not missing the way he was staring at Bella like she was the only person in the room. "Jacob," She calls the attention to the boy, who snaps his head up to look at her. "Thank you." He nods awkwardly, and stands back to give them all room to leave, still rubbing the back of his neck. "Bye Jake!" Bella calls out, now also clutching the cold hand of her Aunt Rose, swinging between her two family members with exuberant laughter as she was carried out of the school.

* * *

 **AN: R &R Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Bella's POV

A knock to her door alerted the teen sat cross-legged on her queen sized four poster bed, and she glances up from her mass of study books and calls out.

"Yeah?" The door opens and Alice's raven coloured spiky head pokes it way inside the cracked open door, followed by a beaming smile that shows two rows of glistening white teeth.

"Bella? I'm going hunting with Jasper, you'll be alright won't you?" The short, sporadic vampire says, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Once Bella had turned thirteen, the Cullen family had sat her down and explained to her completely as to what they were, and given the hints over the years, the young teen hadn't been the least bit surprised. Current Bella smirks, lifting a brow at her Aunt while tapping the eraser end of her pencil against her jean clad knee.

"Shouldn't you know?" She teased, scrunching up her nose in a purposefully taunting manner. Honestly she was happy to have the distraction away from her mountain of neglected homework. However an almost pout pursed Alice's lips, as she stared at Bella with dark amber eyes.

"No." She huffs, "Jacob is coming over, and for some really annoying reason I can't see _anything_ when he's around." Bella visibly perks up at hearing her Jacob was coming over.

"Cool. I can totally do all this later." Quickly and impatiently, she folds and closes up all her schoolwork and drops it onto her desk nearby, before hurrying over towards her walk in closet to stare into the large oval mirror hanging on a bare wall. "How do I look?" She asked Alice, whom had silently floated in after her, and was staring at her through the mirror. A flicker of something too quick to read darkens Alice's eyes further, before she covers it up with a wide smile.

"Like a beautiful klutz. As always." The glare Bella sent her through the mirror sent Alice into a giggling fit, before she stands up on her tippy toes and presses a chilled kiss against the other woman's cheek. "Have fun!" A moment later, Alice was gone and Bella was left to blow out a frustrated breath that whipped up a lock of her chestnut hair. After dragging her fingers through her hair a few times, and adding a little gel, she jogs her way downstairs to come upon what seemed to be a nearly empty house.

"Esme?" Before she was even able to finish out the name, her adoptive mother was standing right in front of her, cupping her cheeks gently in her cold hands and humming.

"Yes, honey?" Bella wraps her fingers around Esme's wrist and mutters incoherently through her squished cheeks. "Hm? What was that dear?"

"Yuuu gutta leggoo muh chiks!" Bella tugs useless at her mother's hands until with an surprised 'oh!' sound, Esme releases her. "Geez. Where is everyone?" Bella asked, rubbing at her face and aiming a playful glare at her loving mother.

"Most are out hunting dear, Carlisle is at work at the Hospital, and Rosalie and Emmett went.. somewhere." Esme sways into the kitchen and begins preparing lunch. Bella hops up onto a stool and spins around.

"Probably off somewhere to fu-"

"Isabella."

"Ahem. Anyway, how come everyone always leaves when Jake comes over?" Bella asked, genuinely curious, arching a brow when she noticed Esme pause in her spreading mayonnaise on some bread. However before she could come up with an answer the doorbell rang and Bella hops off the stool and runs towards the door immediately.

"I'll get it!" Before her mother could scold her for running inside the house, she flung open the door and was met with the handsome, grinning face of Jacob Black. Over the years, the boy had only grown taller and very well built. His hair had gotten even longer, almost down his back, a loose ponytail tied up on top. Jacob steps inside the house, and slid his beefy arms around Bella's waist, tugging her against his broad and muscled chest, just before he bent his head and presses his hot lips against Bella's mouth in a searing kiss. In case it wasn't obvious Jacob was her boyfriend. Melting against him, Bella looped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, after only a minute or so of this passionate embrace a loud throat clearing sounded from behind them and broke them apart.

"Jacob." Esme greeted, her smile wide and welcoming and if Bella hadn't known her mother so well she would never see the slight hint of a strain to her otherwise perfect smile. "Welcome back. Are you hungry? I've got lunch prepared." Grinning broadly, Jacob pushes his large hand against Bella's whom immediately laced their fingers.

"I sure am, Mrs C. You always cook the best stuff, next to Emily from back home of course." The tall boy compliments, all but dragging Bella towards the kitchen area. The plate of sandwiches and sodas was already displayed out on the diner table. When Bella makes a move to move everything upstairs Esme sends her a sharp look.

"You know the rules, dear. Study _downstairs._ " Bella frowns.

"But-" Jacob interrupted, already holding a sandwich with one hand, and one bite already taken.

"No problem, Mrs C. I'll just go grab Bella's things." He presses a sloppy kiss to his girlfriend's cheek, then drops her hand before he races up the steps two at a time. Bella immediately rounds on her mother.

"How come we can't study up in my room?" The young teen takes a seat at the diner table, and cracks open an orange soda. Esme calmly dries her hands off on a wash towel, before resting her golden gaze on her child.

"Because I say so." Bella snorts.

"But _why?"_ Esme heaves a sigh, seeming to decide on something.

"It seems I have to give you the honey and the bees speech."

"Oh god. Please no. Anything but this."

"Bella, he's a young teenaged boy, and everyone knows what exactly is on their minds and-"

 _"Please._ " Bella groans loudly and drops her face into her hand, brown hair splaying out on either sides of her shoulders.

"I'm just saying, sweetheart. That boy can be charming and I just don't want him pressuring you into anything." Esme persisted, her northerly tone strong and unyielding. The loud footfalls of Jacob coming back down the stairs elates a relieved sound to escape Bella.

* * *

Alice's POV

By the time Alice and Jasper had returned from their hunting trip, Jacob was just on his way out. Unfortunately, they came upon the couple exchanging a farewell kiss as they were coming up the driveway. Alice's fingers tightened considerably against the wheel as she watched, newly golden eyes aflame. The sound of Jasper's voice brought her back and she shuts off the engine.

"Why put yourself through this, Alice? She seems happy enough with the mutt boy." Jasper stares at her longingly, through his honey golden curls and matching set of glistening eyes. He truly did not understand.

"Enough Jasper," She snaps, having heard enough of his thoughts for awhile. "And he isn't a shapeshifter yet. Most likely she will feel differently afterwards towards him." She was grasping at straws and she knew it. As long as Jacob was in her life the future was unclear.

"She didn't with us. And we drink the blood of humans." Alice slams out of the car with a huff, shoving her keys inside her clutch person.

"Oh! Look out!" With a inhuman blur of speed, Alice whirls out of the way of Jacob's large, and awkward body the boy had not fully grown into yet.

"Whoa! Nice reflexes. Alice right?" It was hard to ignore the innocent charm, Jacob poured from his very being as he grins down at a very short Alice. "I'm sorry, I'm as big of a klutz as Bella." He chuckled sheepishly, a glint in his eyes just at the mention of the obvious love of his life.

"You two sure make a pair." Alice easily plasters a fake smile on her face as she begins to edge her way around the boy, trying to get past without any further alterations. A heavy, warm, hand clamps down on her shoulder and freezes her in place.

"Sophomore year is going to be great for us, I'll see ya around Alice!" The tiny vampire swallowed her growls until Jacob released her and lopes down the driveway towards the homemade motorcycle he'd built with his dad. The bike kicks to life and he races down the road. Finally able to breath, a confused brow arches on her sculpted forehead as she glides through the door into her home.

"Bella!" She calls out, ignoring the way Jasper immediately flits upstairs to lock himself away in his room probably for the rest of the night.

"In here!" Alice suddenly appears directly behind Bella whom was currently washing out a plate in the sink.

"So. Your boyfriend seems to still be under the impression you'll be going to the reservation for school still." Alice's small hand claps around Bella's wrist to stop the silly human from smacking herself in the face.

"I completely forgot to tell him! We got so caught up in studying it just left my mind."

"You should probably tell him soon, freshman year is over in two weeks." Bella dries off the plate and turns with a heavy sigh, to slid her arms around her Aunt's waist and push her warm body against the cold vampire, muttering.

"I know, I know. Ugh, he is not going to take it well. He's been like dreaming of us being one of _those_ couples. Together all through high school, blah, blah." Alice's eyes flutters closed as the warmth of her human heats up her icy shell.

"Well. It was your idea to go to school with us, Bella." A gentle hand comes down on Bella's delicate head, stroking down her long flowing locks.

"I know. I just.. don't feel at home there you know? Jacob has his..pack of friends, and im sort of the office one out. Like, his very pale, white girlfriend. I'd feel much more comfortable going to school with my family is all." Alice felt so at peace with moments like these, with Bella so close to her, and her alone, she had no idea how much the vampire wanted it to be like this all the time.

"I think he will understand." Alice assured her, Jacob may be a bit of a klutz, but admittedly that boy was smart and she knew he would do anything to make Bella happy. That is what made this so much harder. How could she come between two childhood friends? Now high school sweethearts. It all seemed impossible. That was when the vision hit.

* * *

 **AN: R &R Let me know what you think.**


End file.
